Forum:Officialy defining the Ethereal
Alright before we can realy get going desighning eatheral enemys we need to go about defining them. bassed on everything I could gather, the etheral could be summed up by this definition. Souls from a different dimension hold native hearts captive, and operate using artificial bodys. there are 3 different class of eatheral, pure, basic, and empowerd. pure eatheral are eatheral that posses a heartless directly and are the most intangible class. the basic eatheral is an eatheral that pilots an artificial body but dose not have a heart. empowerd ethearl are "Whole" eatheral making them the strongest and most dangorus class, the eatheral keyblader is among them. the eatheral keyblader can be explained as the chosen wielder from that dimension. the eatheral are a threat because they promote the growth of heartless and seek to obtain kingdom hearts. How dose that sound? if saule comes forth with something else, his word is considerd cannon, but if he dose not or if his explanation lacks sufficient detail, then we will work it out later. of cource though everyone has input--Foutlet 21:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to see we think alike. The classification setup seems sound to me, and the whole "chosen wielder from that dimension" thing was what I originally thought would be a good idea for the keyblader. If this goes through I'll have to ask Saule about something... Xelak 01:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure that the Ethereal Keyblader wields a fake keyblade, and he is not a true Keyblade wielder. Anyway, this is what I had in mind for the Ethereal: :::The Ethereal are "pure/supreme darkness" that roam the realms after a certain event* happened. They are nothing but pure darkness made real, that possess a soul (an artificial soul). They can take over the Heartless and Nobodies and use them to become stronger. They can take over Heartless with ease, but Nobodies, and other creatures with a soul, are more difficult for the to possess, as they can "fight back". ::So, I think that there should be three types of Ethereal: :::• Pure Ethereal — The pure Ethereal is extremely simple in design, and would be based off "flowing lines" (like spirits/ghosts and such). They are Blue in colorization and have glowing yellow eyes. They don't have very much HP, and can be defeated rather easily, but they can possess Heartless, and become "Possessed Ethereal", making them stronger. :::• Possessed Ethereal — The Possessed Ethereal are powered-up version of Heartless/Nobodies that have been possessed by Pure Ethereal. They look like their possessed counterparts, except they're bluer in colorization, and their eyes turn yellow. They have a rather high amount of HP, but it is related to how much their Possessed creature had. Once they are defeated, the Pure Ethereal inside is destroyed as well. :::• Possessive Ethereal — The Possessive Ethereal are Pure Ethereal that have managed to possess a Human or a Humanoid Nobody. This results in the possessed being to gain dark powers, and take on a bluer appearance, and gains glowing yellow eyes. The Ethereal inside is in complete control, and is simply using the Human. Once the Possessed Human/Nobody aisre defeated, the Pure Ethereal inside is destroyed as well. ::So, that's what I think we should use. That would mean to completely drop their mechanic look... and they'd look like blueish spirits that merge with Heartless and Nobodies But I think that we might wanna change the names of the types. ::* Lord Kami (or Olet, at the time) somehow extracted all the darkness from his Heart, and created his Heartless: Lord Kami, but he himself became the Nobody Xelot. The side effect of this action was the creation of the "pure darkness"; the Pure Ethereal. And because they were created from the Darkness in Olet's heart, he is in control of them. ::Ok, what do you think? - — RippRapp ' 17:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I love the idea, Xiggie! That opens up all sorts of doors for the Ethereal. --Nitrous X 20:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I second that emotion. This is all acually quite imaginative. The problem is, if the Ethereal Keyblader is possessing a human that can summon a false keyblade, where did it gain the power? Also, if the Ethereal were created from Olet's darkness, why did they appear before he split into Kami and Xelot? But, this is an excelent setup. I never did like the Ethereal as machines, unless, say, it's an artificially created body. Xelak 03:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Saule had something planned for the Ethereal Keyblader, and he'd better spill the beans soon! I was actually thinking of changing the story a little bit, and make Olet turn to the darkness a lot sooner, while he is still /pretending to be) good. How does that sound? - '— RippRapp ' 07:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) way to go Xiggie!Thats even better than what I had in mind. about there creation (keep in mind I know nothing about olet) but if were a nobody, who willingly became so I would feel the need to some how control my own heartless. perhaps Xelot invented the ethereal by giving artificial souls to pure darkness, for the purpose of controlling his own heartless and several others. a few things need to change though with the aesthetics, they will probably need a different color scheme, blue was taken by the unversed, and heartless already have yellow eyes.--Foutlet 10:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Now that sounds like something we can work with. Excellent job, Xiggie! Already my mind is swimming with ideas. I'm thinking that for some posessed enemies, instead of calling them posessed -insert enemy name here-, we could give a few of them different names. For example: Posessed Dusk = Dawn Nobody. What do you think? Minor Note: Xelak's comment about artificial armor for mechanical Ethereal reminds me of my own creation, the Unknown. If any of you are curious about the Unknown, let me know, otherwise, they're not that important, since they're not part of KHL. Also, Foutlet, who says the Ethereal can't be blue just because the Unversed are already blue? Remember, BBS takes place 10 years before KH1, and the Ethereal haven't been heard of since. Add the fact that KHL takes place 10 or so years after KHII (or 3. sure, no details are out for it yet, and only the possible existence is known, but if it should come up as official, we are going to have to make room for it in the timeline of things. just saying.), so blue can be used again. Also, the Ethereal have yellow eyes, while the Unversed have red ones, giving the two races a distict difference. 'ShadowXemnas ::Hmm, I was actually thinking that we could change them from blue to blueish purple, as that is the KH color of darkness. Since yellow is the opposite color of Purple, I think that the yellow eyes will be a nice touch :P I like the name change, but we should try to have their names similar, like Dusk → Dawn. I was thinking Shadow → Umbra/Gloom, how does that sound? Another example: Soldier → Trooper. Something like that :P but before we decide more Ethereal names, we need to decide which Heartless to use... I don't think we want to create many new ones, but just use the good old ones from previous games. Most bosses will be Possessed Ethereal, so don't worry about Heartless Bosses for now... - — RippRapp ' 17:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Purpleish would be perfect, as for the possession thing I was thinking we could expand on the whole possession thing, there would be different types of pure ethereal and depending on which kind of ethereal possess the target, that interaction will determine what it would be called, and what kind of benefits they would gain. here are some possible general guidelines regarding the pure ethereal. *they all have relatively uniform stats and attributes *there will always be 2 areas of diversity that distinguish the pure ethereal,a stat, and an element example: "will o wisp" has a fire element and extra attack. *upon possession the aesthetics and name change for the heartless in question, in the case of a will o wisp possessing a shadow, the black body would turn purple and the claws and antenna would have bright orange tips. the ethereal symbol visible on its body. *the ethereal would add its total stats to the heartless's, (or nobody's) own giving it a general buff, an additional elemental attribute and an extra buff in one of its stats. * the name of the new specimen can be determined by adding the names of the ethereal to the heartless as an adjective in this case Will O Wisp+shadow= a wispy shadow.--Foutlet 15:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to rain on your parade, but you spelt "Ethereal" wrong in the title. :P Maggosh 13:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thtat dossent suprise me att al--Foutlet 15:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) What should we do with the ethereal that already exist.--Foutlet 15:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Im uploading an image i did up in my schools photoshop. its really simple its what a possed dusk might look like You just reversed the colors. Maggosh 17:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes maggosh, that is exactly what i did. I thought of it at the mention of the "Dawn" and so i took a dusk and inverted the colors. I did it between classes at the computer lab, it was my first time using photo shop.--Foutlet 03:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That looks awesome to me. You just have to find a way to replace the Nobody symbol with the Ethereal symbol and it's good. Now...the question, like Xiggie stated, is which Nobodies and Heartless we should use? On the Nobody front, I think that besides the Dusk/Dawn we should use the Assassin, Berserker, Sorcerer, Sniper, and the Dancer. A possessed Twilight Thorn might make for a good boss. On the Heartless front, the Shadow and Neoshadow are a good idea with the Pureblood. We could use the Invisible and the Darkball, too. As for the Emblems....there are a lot of them to choose from. We should probably put it to a vote for which ones we really want as Possessed Emblem Heartless. Off the top of my head, the Wyvern, Large Armor, the centaur heartless from KHII whose name I cannot seem to recall, and...maybe the Powerwild...the Wight Knight...and the Wizard to add to the Soldier/Trooper. Off the top of my head, anyways. Which ones do you guys want to use? 'ShadowXemnas :Ill tell you what, Im going to type up an offical plan in word tonight that includes the current ideas presented plus some of my own ideas (wich will be labeld) so that we have a clear definition of the plan, as for heartless diversity, that will rise up natruly from the worlds. Also someonee should alert number XXI and Mech since there in this department as well.--Foutlet 20:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait a sec! That Dawn Possessed-Nobody is WAy to orange! we want him purplish, ya? Also, I like the elemental idea, but I think that should only work on some Emblem Heartless. We should use all Pureblood Heartless (except Darkside & Dark follower), and a small umber of Emblem Heartless (the classic ones; Soldier, Fatty, Elemental "bells"). The Emplem "bell" Heartless (Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera... etc...) should have their elements powered up by darkness (Fire => Dark-Fire... etc...). I think that the Pure ethereal should not me so many, think About the Pureblood Heartless, no more than they (there are currently 9 ones "commonly" used in KH (no bosses counted). We need at least a Pure Ethereal equal to Shadow and then Neoshadow. I am thinking of a purplish orb-shaped thing with a rather long tail and yellow eyes for the Shadow-ly one (of course, it can go into the ground :P), and some sort of a... more humanoid (but still monocolored) thing for the Neoshadow-ly one. - — RippRapp ' 23:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Enemy design plan The purpose of this document is to identify the enemies that will be appearing in the game and serve as the official record of its indication. . Please underline any text you would like to call into question for discussion before editing. Also from now on post comments in user boxes, so that the pages don’t become too cumbersome. The Ethereal The new enemy type the ethereal were created just for Kingdom Hearts Legacy. This section will be used to define them, note there back story, and provide for there mechanics in game play Back-story and logic The Ethereal are nothing but almost pure darkness driven by a soul. The ethereal were created and controlled by Xelot who created them from natural darkness by animating it with artificial extensions of his own soul. Capabilities Pure ethereal are rather weak and have almost uniform stats. Each kind of ethereal has 2 things that set it apart: one of its stats will be higher, and it will have a different element. Each pure ethereal is capable of possessing people, Heartless, Nobodies, or artificial body’s designed for there use. The possession of a heartless by an ethereal will result in the following effects #Cosmetic change. Body tone will change color and element specific details will be added, the heartless symbol will appear with an ethereal emblem spliced into it. #The heartless will gain the elemental attribute of the ethereal in question, plus a general buff to all its stats and an extra buff to the stat of the possessed ethereal specialty. Further more it will heal the heartless and enhance its hp. #The heartless will gain increased AI, with new options in battle. Among those new options is“cannibalism” ability. This allows the possessed heartless to “eat” other heartless in order to restore its health, upgrade, or reproduce. #All possessed heartless can reproduce, and heal using cannibalism. Possessed purebloods however can also use it to “grow” and reproduce. #When consumed the prey hardness’s HP is converted into dark points that can be used by the possessed ethereal. The ethereal can chose to either “Use” or “Store” if it selects the “Store” option then the ethereal will not use the HP to heal. It will keep the dark points until its total dark points become equal to its max HP. Once this happens, the ethereal will be able to Reproduce or grow. If the possessed heartless is an emblem heartless, the child will be of the same species, and possession type. If the parent is a pure blood they will be able to upgrade to the next version of there species. IE: a shadow would grow into a mega shadow. Pure bloods must be a rank higher than the smallest version before being able to reproduce. A Pure blood reproduces via fission and while the parent is destroyed it creates a larger number of smaller purebloods. Larger varieties can produce more offspring than others. #The name formula for determining the name of them involves taking the name of pure ethereal and modifying into an adjective that is then used to modify the heartless name. The possession of nobodies produce most of the same benefits however instead of the cannibalism ability the possessed Nobodies gain the power to turn the Nobodies’ soul into another pure ethereal that is then either maintained or released. Maintaining the soul gives it a general stat boost but no additional special abilities. However releasing it will allow the ethereal to spread. The naming formula has yet to be determined. Heartless The heartless included in this game will be a selection of pure blood and emblem. Pureblood heartless Divided into the shadow and Possessor phylum’s. Each species will be labeled as either baseline, growth, or combat forms. The baseline is the lowest ranking member of each phylum and it therefore cannot reproduce. Y= the yield of baseline species produced when a specimen undergoes fission C= cost, The potential parents of each heartless. Shadow phylum The shadow Phylum, which begins with the humble shadow and ends with the gargantuan Dark Follower, will be a nearly universal set of enemies that can be found in massive amounts in any location. Shadow: Baseline Megashadow : Growth, Cost=shadow upgrade (1) Y=+2 shadows. Gigashadow: Growth, Cost=mega shadow upgrade (1), Y=5 shadows Neoshadow: Combat, Cost=mega shadow upgrade (2) Y=0 Novashadow: Combat, Cost=Neoshadow upgrade (1) OR Gigashadow upgrade (2) Yeild=+2 Darkside: Growth, cost=Giga upgrade (1) OR invisible upgrade (2) Y=+10 Invisible: Combat, cost= Novashadow Upgrade (1) OR Gigashadow upgrade (3) Y= +2 Orcus: Combat, Cost= Invisible upgrade(1) Yeild=+2 DarkFollower=growth, cost=Darkside upgrade (1) OR Orcus upgrade (1) Yeild=+30 The possessor phylum To be added at a later date Emblem heartless To be added at a later date Nobodys To be added at a later date Ethereal Example format for naming pure ethereal Name: E=element, B=best stat ,P= possession prefix Sample of pure ethereal Aether: the most basic pure ethereal. E=Darkness, B=None has baseline stats across the board. P=Ethereal Ashe: E=Fire, B=Strength, P= Ashen Whisper: E= Wind, B=speed, P= Wispy Myst: E=Ice, B=magic,P= Chilly Dust: E=Earth,B=Defense,P=Dusty